Merry F------G Christmas
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Yuuri isn't the least surprised that Victor loves Christmas. Victor is very surprised that Yuuri doesn't. Clearly he needs to spread a bit of Christmas cheer around... if Yuuri doesn't kill him first.
1. December 1st

**So I succumbed and wrote some Victuuri for the end of NaNo - I say I succumbed, no one is surprised in the slightest, least of all me. So this is sort of a real time fic and basically cannon compliant but I started writing it about last Friday so it was everything I knew up to episode 8. Anyway it's been kind of a shitty year so I wanted to finish it off with some adorable fluff, hope you all enjoy :D PS spellings for the names are the ones that are on the YOI myanimelist page, there are too many variations I've see so I picked one and rolled with it lmao**

* * *

 **Or Where Victor Discovers Yuuri Doesn't Like Christmas And Yuuri Discovers That Victor Loves It**

It's officially December. In Yuuri's opinion one of the worst months of the year – it's cold, more often than not it snows and people only ever want to talk about one thing: Christmas. Yuuri is neither in the mood or has any desire to talk about Christmas, as far as he is concerned that is still ages away.

The December chill is already settling in as he walks home from Hasetsu Ice Castle. It's never overly enjoyable when the temperature _outside_ of the rink is the same _inside_ the rink and he realises he'll probably have to invest in a warmer coat from now on. _At least it will be warm at home_ , he thinks, smiling to himself.

There is one thing, at the very least, that makes this December far superior than any of the other Decembers and that is Victor Nikiforov. Having finally moved out of his parents house Yuuri has been living with his coach slash childhood idol slash kinda, sorta boyfriend ('kinda, sorta' reading 'yes this man is my boyfriend, I'm still adjusting to this bizarre turn of events') for a little over a month now and, right now, Yuuri's one and only thought is getting in from the cold, having a hot shower and then falling asleep on Victor's lap in front of a movie. That thought immediately makes him feel a lot warmer.

He pulls out his keys, his mind completely focussing on Victor, totally forgetting about the new change of season, and opens the front door.

"I'm home!" he calls as he closes the door behind him and kicks his shoes off.

"Welcome home!" Victor calls back from the living room. "Good practice?"

"Yeah," Yuuri replies as he hangs up his coat. "I didn't really do anything too technical as I know it's supposed to be my day off but I don't want to get rusty."

"You work to hard darling," Victor says, "one day off isn't going to make you rusty."

"I know," Yuuri says, "I just thought it might be a good idea not to do something overly technical for once." Truth be told Yuuri had wanted an excuse to get out of the house that morning and skating seemed like a viable option.

When he had woken up that morning Victor had still been asleep and, for the most part Yuuri had been content to watch him. That was until Victor had softly moaned his name in his sleep. Yuuri's face had heated up so quickly, there may as well have been steam coming out of his ears, as he realised that Victor was dreaming about him and it was very not safe for work. Still being new to the whole 'boyfriend' thing he had gotten very nervous and bolted, leaving Victor a hastily scribbled note saying that he was going to the rink and proceeded to skate out his sexual frustration.

It's not that he doesn't want to have sex with Victor – he does – it's just a very daunting prospect at the moment.

"Where are you anyway?" Yuuri asks as he puts his keys back into his coat pocket so he doesn't forget them next time he goes out.

"In the living room," Victor replies. "Don't come in yet I have a surprise for you."

"O... kay..." Yuuri says, elongating the word nervously. The last time Victor said he had a surprise for him it had been a blindfold and the best head Yuuri had ever received and after this morning his imagination was already overreacting, his nerves stretched to breaking point.

"Don't sound so nervous," Victor chuckles and Yuuri feels face heating up again.

"I'm not," he replies. His glasses have begun to steam up. _That's totally because of coming in from the cold and it being quite warm in here_ , he rationalises, _not because I want to see Victor naked... totally not._

"Okay you can come in now but close your eyes," Victor sings.

Filled with a sense of trepidation Yuuri heads in the direction of the living room, taking off his glasses and wiping the condensation off on his t-shirt. Victor would probably pout that he didn't have his eyes closed but he couldn't really see a whole lot without his glasses so the point was moot anyway.

"Okay so what is it you wanted to show me..." he says tailing off as he puts his glasses back on and sees just what Victor had been doing while he was out.

There's tinsel hanging from the ceiling, fairy-lights everywhere and there seems to be a fine layer of glitter over everything. Yuuri also notices that Victor has sprayed the inside of the windows with fake snow. It's like a giant fairy has vomited baubles and Christmas paraphernalia all over the flat. _Oh good lord..._

"I decorated," Victor says beaming as Yuuri stares around at the grotto that was once their living room.

"I can see that," Yuuri says, his face a mask of abject horror with an uncomfortable smile plastered over the top. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Victor asks looking at him in confusion. "It's Christmas."

"It's December the first," Yuuri moans forlornly. "My birthday was two days ago."

"Exactly which is why I waited until today to decorate," Victor says, beaming, returning to his usual chipper self.

"Thanks..." Yuuri says and Victor doesn't seem to notice the underlying sarcasm. _Nope this isn't happening, I don't need this right now._ Yuuri turns to leave and Victor grabs his hand. Yuuri feels his face heat up at the contact. It's not like he and Victor haven't held hands before and he knows he should be used the this but, off the ice, he still can't quite believe that this thing between them is even happening.

"Why aren't you more excited?" Victor asks as Yuuri slowly turns to face him. Yuuri shakes off the jolt in his stomach at Victor's touch (seeing the multitudes of more glitter and garish lights definitely helping) and sighs.

"I'm just not a huge fan of all of this," Yuuri says gesturing to the decorations.

"What do you mean?" Victor asks.

Yuuri sighs again. He hadn't really wanted to say out loud that he hated Christmas (mostly because when he did, no matter what country he was in, people gave him strange looks and then proceeded to ask him if he didn't like happiness) but apparently Victor was feeling particularly dense today.

"I just don't really like Christmas that much," he says shrugging.

"What do you mean you don't really like Christmas that much?" Victor asks.

"I just don't," Yuuri says. He knows Victor's doing that thing where he pries to get Yuuri to open up, and Victor knows he's doing it too, but Yuuri isn't going to take the bait this time. The room is too warm and Victor's gaze in too intense for him to be in any way comfortable. He's not talking about this – he's going for a shower!

"See that surprises me," Victor says. "I thought that everybody loved Christmas."

"You know me," Yuuir shrugs, "I do aim to surprise."

"Maybe I'll have to inject a little Christmas cheer into you," Victor says, his voice suddenly seeming to drop a good couple of octaves as he slips his arm around Yuuri's waist and pulls him close so that they are almost nose to nose.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like a come on," Yuuri says, incredibly embarrassed to hear that his voice is a little more breathless than it should be.

"Maybe I am coming on to you," Victor says inching his face closer to Yuuri's. Yurri swallows as the hand that Victor has on his wrist comes up to cup the back of his neck. Yuuri can feel his heart beginning to beat faster and he really wants Victor to close the small distance between their lips and just kiss him.

He's about to give in when the lights that are surrounding Victor's head in a halo of soft blue light change colour and he's reminded of the horror he walked into. He pushes Victor away holding him at arm's length.

"We're not done talking about this," he says nodding up at the decorations. "You can't win me round that easily."

"Are you sure about that?" Victor asks, winking cheekily at him.

"No," Yuuri says firmly. He wonders if Victor will take him a lot more seriously if he takes his glasses off and pushes his hair back – that look always seems to work – but that's an awful lot of effort to get his point across.

"Then I'm just going to have to try harder to get you into the Christmas spirit," Victor chuckles.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Yuuri tells him. "I'm going for a shower."

"Want me to join you?" Victor all but purrs.

"Are you going to take these down?" Yuuri counters with his own question nodding up at the decorations.

"Nope," Victor grins.

"Didn't think so," Yuuri sighs.

"So do you want some company?"

"Nah you're alright." Yuuri grins as Victors face falls.

Victor places his hand to his heart theatrically and pretends to look hurt. "Why do you wound me like this Yuuri my love," he whines.

Yuuri just rolls his eyes and heads for the bathroom, thankful that Victor only seems to have decorated the living room.

"The decorations are staying up," Victor calls, sticking his head out into the corridor.

"As long as it stays contained to the living room I can deal with it," Yuuri replies. He sighs to himself as he goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He strips out of his clothes and turns on the shower, hoping that he'll feel much better after a good long clean. _This is going to be one hell of a long month..._


	2. December 5th

**Morning all, hopefully there are no spelling/grammar mistakes I edited this at like 6am, good way to start a morning off at work :D enjoy**

* * *

 **Or Where Victor Introduces Yuuri To The Concept Of Radiator Pants**

Getting up in the morning has never been one of Yuuri's strong points. Getting up in the morning in the winter when it is cold and still dark is damn near impossible. It also doesn't help that since he has a Victor in his bed as well he is even more reluctant to leave it. It really doesn't help when he feels Victor's lips peppering soft kisses all along his shoulders.

"Yuuri," Victor says softly, "time to get up."

"No," Yuuri moans, burring his face further into the pillows.

"But we have to practice," Victor chuckles.

"Later," Yuuri mumbles. "Too early now."

"It's half past eight," Victor chuckles. "I've been up for an hour, I let you sleep in."

"More sleep!"

"Don't make me pull the covers off you," Victor teases.

"No..." Yuuri moans and tries to clutch the edge of the duvet he's already holding closer to his chest. Victor gives the duvet a gentle tug and it slips out of Yuuri's slackening grip.

"Come on," he whispers and kisses Yuuri's neck, "you'll feel better after a shower."

"Will I?" Yuuri mumbles.

"Yes," Victor tells him.

"No, it's cold and I hate it!" Yuuri protests.

"I know love but you can't stay in bed all day," Victor reasons.

"That, coming from you, is rich," Yuuri mumbles and Victor only chuckles in response.

He slips his arms under Yuuri's and begins to drag him out of bed. Yuuri is pliable, not putting up that much of a fight, but the confines of sleep still have him in it's clutches and it's like trying to move a dead weight.

He allows Victor to drag him into the bathroom and as soon as the light is on he's even more grumpy as the artificial light burns his eyes. He almost wishes he'd picked up his glasses as when he does finally manage to open his eyes all he can see is the blurry shape of Victor in front of him. Another reason they should have stayed in bed: he can see him a lot better when they're right up close.

Yuuri blearily rubs the sleep from his eyes and he can just about make out Victor stripping out of his pyjama trousers.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asks.

"Getting ready for a shower," Victor says nonchalantly.

"Then why am I here?"

"For a shower as well," Victor says as if that were obvious.

"But..."

"We only have time for one shower because someone wouldn't wake up," Victor teases giving Yuuri's hair a ruffle.

"You could have woken me up earlier," Yuuri grumbles, trying to flatten his hair even though he knows there is no point as it's about to get wet.

"I tried," Victor chuckles. "You're very hard to get moving when you're dead to the world but, I'll admit, I wasn't trying that hard. You look so cute when you're asleep."

Yuuri turns away blushing and mumbling something in Japanese under his breath that Victor doesn't quite catch but makes him laugh all the same. He leaves Yuuri to it and turns on the shower. He steps under the spray, turning it a little hotter than perhaps necessary, and turns to look seductively at Yuuri over his shoulder.

"Coming?" he asks.

"Um..."

"Come on," Victor says, "it's no fun showering alone."

"Okay, sure," Yuuri mumbles. Even though he can't see Victor without his glasses he's seen him naked enough times to know the exact point in Victor's back where his muscles dimple just above his backside. He swallows, instantly awake and desperately wanting to get into the shower with the god that is Victor Nikiforov. He strips out of his pyjama trousers before joining Victor under the spray.

"Morning," Victor purrs, pulling Yuuri close under the water. An arm slips around Yuuri's waist, holding him flush against Victor's body and a fire begins to spark itself to life in Yuuri's stomach.

Now they're closer he can see Victor's face, marvelling at the way the water has already plastered his silvery hair to his forehead. Victor pushes Yuuri's fringe out of his face, the water making it stick back and Yuuri teases his bottom lip between his teeth. He can't tell if he's suddenly very awake and more than a little hot and bothered because of Victor or because of the heat of the shower. _It's the heat of the shower_ , he futilely tells himself but even he doesn't believe it and Victor sure as hell won't so there's no point even trying to lie.

"Beautiful," Victor purrs and Yuuri feels a shiver race down his spine that has nothing to do with the water's temperature. It should be criminal for Victor to be able to do this to him so early in the morning.

"Victor," he pants, loving the feel of his lover's name on his lips as Victor pushes him back so that he's up against the wall of the shower. His mouth is suddenly very dry and he just wants that tiny bit of distance between them to disappear completely and feel Victor's lips on his. Instead Victor leans over to whisper in his ear.

"Turn around."

The words and the tone of his voice make Yuuri instantly weak and he does as he's told. Before Victor he never would have entertained the notion that he liked being dominated but there was just something about Victor that made him putty in skilled hands. One of said hands takes a gentle hold of his chin, tilting his head so that Victor can press a heated kiss to his cheek.

"Put your hands on the wall," Victor purrs and once again Yuuri does as he's told, pressing his palms flat against the slippery wall of the shower. The spray hits him square in the chest and that seems to do nothing to dampen the fire raging inside him. He can feel Victor's cock, hard and pressing against him and a jolt of arousal runs through him.

Is Victor going to fuck him in the shower?

The thought is certainly very appealing but Yuuri's not sure about it for a first time. He trusts Victor though – to the end of the earth and back – so he just goes with it as the hand that had been on his cheek begins to slip down his chest at a teasingly slow pace, almost as if Victor is mapping out his entire body.

"Victor..." A breathy moan leaves Yuuri's lips that is almost drowned out by the shower but he knows Victor's heard it, judging by the soft growl he feels rumble through him.

"So beautiful," Victor murmurs in his ear. "So perfect... How did I get so lucky?"

The praise makes Yuuri heady and Victor's hands are only adding fuel to the fire as one makes its way up to lazily rest on Yuuri's chin, fingers splayed over his open mouth, like the imitation of trying to stop the breathy moans and pants falling from Yuuri's lips but doing no such thing. Victor's other hand begins to travel lower till those wonderful fingers are ghosting over Yuuri's hard cock.

"Victor..." Yuuri begs, all pride lost and hardly caring that barely three minutes ago he was complaining about being dragged out of bed on a cold December morning.

"Yes my love?"

"I..." Yuuri can barely find the words. He doesn't want it to end but he's so hyper aware of everything and in the back of his mind something is telling him that they were up this early for a reason.

"If you don't tell me then I can't give you what you want," Victor says and Yuuri can hear the smug, self-satisfied tone of his voice, knowing that he has Yuuri exactly where he wants him. Yuuri can barely think straight to give a coherent answer, he's dizzy with arousal and he wants... no he needs Victor to do something more than tease his cock with light touches. He clenches his hands into fists against the wall, a blush flaring to life across his cheeks, down his neck and painting his shoulders as well.

"Please... I... ah!" His words end in a strangled gasp as Victor takes his cock in hand and gives it a long, languid stroke. "Oh fuck..."

Victor chuckles in his ear and it sends another jolt of arousal through him, making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. "You've got quite the filthy mouth on you," he observes. "Where did my innocent little pork cutlet bowl go?"

"I..." Yuuri can't bring himself to answer, he just blushes and takes a sudden intricate interest in the design on the wall tiles. Victor was the one who made him like this and if he was in any fit state of mind he would have said so but before he can Victor's hand wraps around his cock and he finally decides to stop teasing.

Moans begin to spill from Yuuri's lips as Victor presses right up against him and begins to jerk him off. He barely feels the spray of the shower, barely notices the stream of unintelligible Russian spilling from Victor's perfect lips – probably praising him, telling him how perfect and amazing he is – he just allows himself to come undone under Victor's touch.

The heat pooling in the pit of his stomach fans out and, before he realises what he's doing, Yuuri's thrusting his hips into Victor's hand, chasing the pleasure coursing through him. He doesn't bother trying to stay quiet, the shower is loud enough for him to not feel embarrassed and if Victor had wanted him to stay quiet then he would have gagged him properly. Lips on the back of his neck kiss the overly sensitive skin and as Victor gently scrapes his teeth over the skin Yuuri completely loses it.

"Victor... gonna cum," is all the warning he can give before an embarrassingly loud moan rips itself from his throat and he cums, coating the wall of the shower for it to be washed away a few minutes later by the water.

Yuuri lets his head fall back onto Victor's shoulder, panting heavily. His legs feel like jelly and he's pretty sure the only thing keeping him on his feet is his hands still pressed against the wall. Victor uses the languid state he's in to tilt his head and press a fiery kiss to his lips, slipping his tongue into Yuuri's mouth and stealing his breath for the second time that morning. The kiss makes Yuuri even more weak kneed and he just about manages to prise one hand off the wall to tangle it in Victor's hair, desperate to try and stay standing.

"How was that for a wake up call?" Victor asks when he pulls away, grinning. Yuuri can't even bring himself to try and formulate an answer, his brain is still too fogged with nothing but Victor. His lover chuckles at the state he's left him in and presses a hot kiss to his forehead. "I'll leave you to get cleaned up," he says as he de-tangles himself from Yuuri. "We can't stay in the shower all day, as much as I would like to."

"W... what about you?" Yuuri stammers through the haze, aware that he can still feel Victor's hard cock pressing into the small of his back.

Victor chuckles. "Don't worry about me," he says. "That lovely little display will keep me going until this evening when I can bring you home and really have some fun with you." The suggestive tone and poorly veiled innuendo set Yuuri's heart on fire.

"Okay..." he says, his voice more breath than word and he's surprised that Victor even hears him over the running water. Victor kisses him again, this one much shorter and a lot more chaste than the last few, and gets out of the shower. Suddenly Yuuri can't see anything but the outline of his lover as he wraps a towel around his waist.

"Don't stay in there too long okay," Victor says. "We have a very busy day ahead."

"Okay..." Yuuri replies, still reeling from what had already transpired since he was dragged out of bed.

Victor leaves the bathroom and Yuuri turns his attention to actually showering, his mind able to focus a lot more now that he doesn't have a wet, naked Russian pressed against his back. With Victor gone he can think properly again and concentrate on actually showering. That being said he does take less time than he normally would, hoping to get a glimpse of Victor before he gets dressed and he has access to his glasses. He's seen Victor naked more times than he can count but just because you've had one chocolate bar doesn't mean that's you done with chocolate for life.

Once he's done he turns the water off and grabs a towel. He places his hand on top of the small radiator for support, pulling his hand back instantly as he realises how hot it is – at least Victor had put the heating on. He heads back into the bedroom, placing his hand against the wall so that he didn't fall over. He's a little disappointed to see the coloured blurred silhouette of Victor in clothes.

"Can you pass me my glasses?" he asks and without a word Victor makes his way over to him and puts his glasses on for him.

"Hey," Victor purrs, running his hand through Yuuri's wet hair, "you look so stunning when you're fresh out of the shower."

"Speak for yourself," Yuuri says blushing and looking away. "I was kind of hoping you'd still be naked."

"All in good time, my love," Victor chuckles and kisses his cheek. "I've got some plans for you this evening, you'll just have to be patient."

Yuuri feels that fire sparking to life again. He blushes furiously and looks away. As he does he suddenly notices a pair of his boxers hanging on the radiator. He turns back to Victor, no longer embarrassed but suddenly very confused.

"Why is my underwear on the radiator?" he asks.

"I put it there," Victor says as if that should be obvious.

"Right... why?" Yuuri asks, Victor's answer doing nothing to alleviate his confusion.

"You've never put your underwear on a warm radiator for a bit in the morning before you put them on?" Victor asks. _Why the hell does he sound so confused?_

"No..."

"It feels amazing!"

"I believe you," Yuuri says, not believing him in the slightest. The idea of putting on underwear that had been on the radiator was not something he had ever thought of before but he wasn't overly fond of the idea.

"Just trust me okay," Victor says.

"Okay..." Yuuri sighs, privately thinking that Victors tells him to 'just trust him' a little too much (he does trust him but that's not the point).

He finishes drying himself off, trying to ignore Victor's burning gaze on his backside, before going over to the radiator. He takes his boxers off the radiator – _they are quite nice and warm_ , he notes – and slips them on. He stops, the sudden warmth encasing him feeling like heaven against the chill in the air.

"Oooh..."

"Nice isn't it?" Victor grins. Yuuri notes the smug tone in his voice but doesn't comment on it, just settles into the wonderfully warm underwear, really enjoying the feeling. _Damn, this was much better than I thought._

"Yeah..." he says. He feels the warmth of Victor behind him and Victor's lips press against the back of his neck.

"When are you going to realise that all of my ideas are good ones," Victor teases and kisses his neck again.

Yuuri chuckles. "If you say so."


	3. December 10th

**Morning guys! Thought I'd upload this before I go to work. Hopefully there aren't any mistakes, I'm very ill right now :D hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Or Where Yuuri Needs A Break From All The Mariah Carey Victor Insists On Playing All The Time**

Yuuri could have just about dealt with the decorations. That wasn't that much of a bind (even if he did keep finding glitter down the back of the sofa) and Victor hadn't dialled the Christmas cheer up too much. That was until the music started playing. One morning Yuuri was subjected to a serenade of Mariah Carey along with various carols in various different languages, his YouTube history is beginning to look like something Santa has vomited up.

It's somewhere during the third morning of the same Christmas songs ( _because there are only, like, four!_ he had protested) that something inside him finally snaps.

"I'm going for a walk," he states suddenly, closing the book he has been reading and getting to his feet.

Victor looks up from his phone. "Do you want some company?" he asks.

"No it's fine," Yuuri replies.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he says, "I just need a bit of fresh air."

"I can still come with you if you want," Victor offers.

"Are you going to be singing Christmas songs?" Yuuri asks.

"I promise nothing," Victor grins.

"It's the tenth of December for crying out loud, do I really have to be subjected to this for fifteen more days?"

"I never realised you were this much of a Grinch Yuuri," Victor teases going to lean against the door frame as he watches Yuuri tie his laces.

"We've been over this before," Yuuri says.

"I know and I still don't quite get it."

"You don't have to get it, you just have to accept it's a thing," Yuuri says.

"I can stop with the music when you're home, if you like?" Victor asks.

"That would be nice," Yuuri says sighing gratefully.

"Anything for you."

"Thanks."

"You still don't want company?" Victor asks pouting slightly.

"It's fine, you stay here, it's cold outside," Yuuri replies. "I can pick up some stuff we need from the store while I'm out."

"Okay, take a scarf though," Victor tells him. "It's cold out." Yuuri is about to protest when Victor grabs a scarf, drapes it around his neck and uses the leverage to pull him into a kiss that catches Yuuri completely off guard. He whimpers softly into Victor's mouth as Victor's lips take his breath away.

The kiss is hot and fiery and over before it's even really began and Yuuri's head is spinning as Victor pulls away. He looks up at Victor with hazy eyes as Victor runs his thumb over his bottom lip and he feels himself melting under his touch.

"Have a nice walk," Victor says, his voice a lot more sultry than it should be for such an innocent statement and Yuuri almost takes off the scarf and slams him into the opposite wall. Embarrassment kicks in right at the last second and he blushes before turning to leave.

"See you later," he says hurriedly before darting out of the door.

The cold air hits him like a kick to the face, but it feel strangely nice after Victor got him so hot under the collar. Thinking about Victor and getting hot under the collar is a bad idea at the moment so Yuuri pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Minako's number.

"Yuuri," she says, sounding a little surprised, "you okay, what's up?"

"Are you busy?" he asks.

"I can be," she replies.

"Do you want to get some coffee?"

"Sure thing," she says. "Meet you at the Ice Castle in ten minutes?"

"Great, see you there."

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later Yuuri and Minako are sat at a table by the window in a small coffee shop, both with steaming mugs in front of them. It's nice, it hasn't been the two of them for a while and Yuuri realises that she's going to take the opportunity to grill him about his relationship with Victor.

"So how's life with the Russian Prince?" Minako asks smirking at him suggestively. _I wasn't wrong..._

"It's great," Yuuri replies taking a sip of his coffee.

"Great?" Minako asks, looking confused. "'Great' like ice skating is great or 'great' like we're halfway through having sex in every room of the house great?"

"Um..."

Minako narrows her eyes at him. "Have you two actually had sex yet?"

"Um..." _Damn it she's perceptive..._ Yuuri suddenly becomes very interested in the design on the side of the mug but looks up when he hears a sharp intake of breath from Minako.

"You haven't!" she all but screeches.

"Say it louder why don't you?" Yuuri grumbles.

"I'm sorry I'm just surprised," Minako says.

"It's not like we haven't done... stuff..."

"Yuuri if you're old enough to be doing it you should be old enough to say it," she chides with a raised eyebrow.

Yuuri fixes her with an embarrassed glare and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Fine! We have had other forms of sexual contact we just haven't had sex yet, you happy?"

"Very," Minako grins and Yuuri doesn't ask why she looks so happy. _Don't open that door, what's on the other side will be terrifying._

"I know it's stupid but I just sort of want the first time to be perfect and every time we go to I just get a bit awkward and nervous," he says.

"Where does the Eros femme fatal go when you're not skating?" Minako asks, shaking her head.

"He's taking a break," Yuuri mutters and becomes intensely interested in his coffee mug again.

"So all that aside," Minako says, feeling a little guilty for embarrassing him so much, "how is living with Victor."

Yuuri sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "It was fine and then December the first hit."

"What happened on December the first?"

"Victor started his countdown to Christmas."

"What?"

"It was something I discovered when I came home on December the first and the living room looked like Liberace's bedroom."

"You know it really doesn't surprise me that he's really into Christmas," Minako says.

"No I wasn't either," Yuuri admits. "I just didn't realise it would be non stop Christmas music for the entire month."

"Wow..."

Yuuri rubs a hand over his face again. "I don't even know who _Wham!_ are I just know that I hate them!"

"Hey, at least he kept it contained to December," Minako shrugs.

"Thank god for small mercies."

"I'm assuming you've told him how you feel about Christmas."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He didn't really get it."

"Ah... sorry."

"It's fine," Yuuri shrugs. "I didn't really expect him to."

"It must be like being back in America again," Minako says.

"A little," Yuuri admits, "but he has said he'll tone it down and it didn't start before my birthday."

"By the way when's Victor's birthday?" Minako asks after taking a sip of her coffee.

"December twenty-fifth," Yuuri says with a wry smile.

"You're joking!"

"Oh the irony, right."

"So are you going to do anything for it?" she asks.

"That is the plan," Yuuri replies. "No idea what... I mean again I sort of want it to be perfect because it'll be the first birthday I've spent with him."

"What did he do for yours?" she asks.

"We went out for the day, then he took me to dinner and he took me dancing," Yuuri says, his face beginning to heat up.

"And you still haven't fucked him?" Minako asks incredulously.

"Alright I get it, I need to do better," Yuuri mumbles and looks away, thoroughly embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Hey you know what you should do," Minako says after a pause, "ask Yurio what Victor would like for his birthday."

"Please tell me you're kidding..."

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"I can give you a list."

"You never know unless you try," Minako sings grinning at him.

"I can tell you now that I do know and it is not worth it."

"Like I say you never know unless you try," she teases.

"Yes because the human espresso is the best person to talk to about my relationship with Victor," Yuuri says rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure you can get his number from Yuuko," Minako cackles.

"I have his number, I'm not calling him!" Yuuri says hoping that that will put an end to the matter completely. That is not a route he is willing to go down, not even if he gets desperate.


	4. December 15th

**I was always going to post this today so I am but episode 11 has damn near killed me, that and the fact that I'm STILL FUCKING ILL (desperately trying not to go on WebMD) and feeling about as useful as a white pencil - it's a good day so far. Anyway hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

 **Or Where Victor Decides To Turn Up The Romance A Little**

Since Yuuri had been so vocally adamant about not liking Christmas Victor had toned down the Christmas cheer somewhat. He drops hints like anything but nothing over the top (that he hadn't already hung up in the living room). Whenever he thinks about it he's still confused: Yuuri never gave him a real explanation for why he doesn't like Christmas, he just said that he didn't like it. In truth Victor thought he was joking – _who doesn't like Christmas?_ – but as he's remained firm Victor finds himself wondering why from time to time.

He could just flat out ask – Yuuri would probably tell him if he did – but then again he's had plenty of opportunities for a proper explanation and hasn't given one so Victor assumes that he doesn't want to talk about it. That doesn't mean that Victor's going to stop trying: there are other people he can ask.

He waits until Yuuri's out the house on an errand before he opens his laptop and pulls out his phone. He finds the number he's looking for pretty quickly and dials. On the third ring the call connects.

"Go for Phichit," a cheerful voice says down the end of the line.

"Phichit, it's Victor," he says. "Nikiforov," he adds as if clarification was needed.

"Oh hi..." Phichit sounds confused but not altogether unhappy. "Everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine," Victor says. "Are you free for a moment for a quick Skype chat?"

"Well... I'm kind of supposed to be practising right now... so sure, I've got time," Phichit says and Victor can hear Celestino yelling angrily at him in Italian.

He chuckles. "Okay, give me a second, I'll call you right back."

With his laptop booted up Victor signs into Skype and sends a video call Phichit's way. After a second or two the screen is filled with Phichit's flushed, sweaty face as he wipes himself down with a towel.

"So what's up?" he asks reaching for a water bottle.

"I just wanted to ask you something about Yuuri," Victor says. "I need some advice and I can't ask him because I don't think he'll tell me."

"Right..." The look on Phichit's face clearly wondering if this is sex thing and really not wanting to know if it is.

"I just wanted to ask if you knew why Yuuri seems to hate Christmas so much?" Victor asks and Phichit seems to instantly relax.

"Oh, is that all?"

"Well you spent a lot of time with him out in Detroit so I wondered if he had told you or if you had picked up on anything," Victor says.

"He didn't have to tell me," Phichit says. "It was really obvious."

"How so?"

"Okay so in the west Christmas begins in like June so if your birthday is near Christmas, like Yuuri's, it's gotta suck," Phichit replies. "Yuuri's always put more stock in birthday's anyway so it makes sense that he hates it."

Victor decides not to point out when his birthday is, thinking it moot as he's never spent an extended period of time in a country like American. "So it's a left over thing from when he was in America?" he asks.

"Yes and no I think," Phichit says. "I mean do you know much about Christmas in Japan?"

"Not really, first time here," Victor says.

"Okay so Christmas is a couples holiday in Japan."

"Right..."

"So this is probably the first year Yuuri's spent it with someone," Phichit says as if his last comment should have explained that.

And then it suddenly dawns on Victor exactly why Yuuri has been so adamantly against it from the beginning. "Right... of course."

"I mean he never really said a whole lot about it when we were in America but he never went home for Christmas like some of the other people we knew," Phichit says.

"That makes sense."

"Anything else I can help you with?" Phitchi asks after a pause.

"No, thank you, that's been a great help," Victor says.

"No problem," Phichit smiles, "always happy to help."

"Phichit get off the phone, you should be practising!" Celestino shouts.

"I should probably go," Phichit shrugs.

"Yes, thank you, I think I know what I'm going to do now," Victor says. "Tell Celestino I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Will do," Phichit grins. "Let me know how it all goes."

"I will," Victor says.

"See you!" The screen goes black as the call disconnects. At that exact moment Victor hears the key in the door signalling Yuuri's arrival. He swiftly closes his laptop and lies back on the sofa pretending to look nonchalant just in time before Yuuri comes into the living room.

"I'm home," he says.

"Welcome home," Victor smiles, loving the dusting of red on Yuuri's cheek from the outdoor cold.

Yuuri narrows his eyes slightly as he takes in Victor's current position. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Victor lies.

Yuuri studies him for a moment and Victor can see the cogs in his head trying to work out if he's lying or not. Yuuri seems to give up as he shakes his head and turns away. "I'm going for a quick shower."

"Okay, want some company?" Victor asks, his default response whenever Yuuri says he's going to be wet and naked.

"It's okay," he laughs shaking his head. "I won't be long, then I can start cooking dinner if you want?"

"Sure," Victor says shrugging, thinking he'll use the time Yuuri's in the shower to hang up his latest purchase. _This one, hopefully, Yuuri will like._

"Okay, I'll be out in a second," Yuuri says and disappears.

Victor waits until he hears the telltale spray of the shower before he gets up and begins to put his plan into action. A few minutes later he hears Yuuri emerge, clothed in an oversized jumper and tracksuit trousers, his hair adorably mussed and still a little damp. _One day I'm going to absolutely ruin him..._

"So I can get started on cooking right now or we can wait till a bit later," Yuuri says, running a hand through his hair and looking so delectable Victor is very glad that his plan involves lip to lip contact. Yuuri looks up and notices the way Victor is looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"Close your eyes and come here," Victor orders.

"Why?" Yuuri asks.

"Indulge me."

"Okay..."

Yuuri closes his eyes and, placing one hand on the wall so that he doesn't walk into it, makes his way over to Victor. As he reaches him Victor takes his hand, linking their fingers together and pulling Yuuri to him before backing him up against the door frame.

"Okay you can open them," Victor says, his voice low and sultry.

Yuuri opens his eyes and blushes as he sees just how close Victor is. He looks down at the tiny expanse of space between them, embarrassed, but Victor catches his chin and makes him look up, passed his face to see what he has hung from the ceiling.

"What the..."

"It's mistletoe," Victor says.

"I can see that," Yuuri says, his voice much more breathless than normal. "W... why?"

"You know the answer to that," Victor teases, loving the fact that he's got Yuuri stammering already.

The hand on Yuuri's chin slips round to cup the back of his neck before he leans in and softly presses their lips together. Yuuri lets out a soft gasp – he really should have been expecting that one – as Victor's fingers begin to stroke the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He has no idea what to do with his hands so he leaves them hanging uselessly at his sides and allows himself to be kissed, relishing the feeling of Victor's lips on his.

The kiss is over way too early in Yuuri's opinion and, before he can really register what's happening, Victor pulls away.

"Wow..." Yuuri says breathlessly, looking up at Victor with slightly hazy eyes.

"Enjoy that?" Victor asks, his mind already on Yuuri's intoxicating lips again.

"Now this is a Christmas thing I can get used to," Yuuri mumbles but Victor just about catches it.

He chuckles. "Good," he says and, with that, he presses his lips to Yuuri's again.

This kiss is a lot less innocent than the last. It is hot and hard and laced with passion. Yuuri's hands come up to clutch the front of Victor's t-shirt as if he were a lifeline. Yuuri's head spins as Victor takes his bottom lip in his teeth and drags them over it, making him whimper, the hand not in Yuuri's hair slipping down his back to grab a handful of his backside. Yuuri's is panting and moaning softly as Victor's lips completely incapacitate him, allowing himself to be completely swept away.

As soon as Victor gets the opportunity he slips his tongue into Yuuri's mouth. That earns him another gorgeous little whimper and Yuuri's hands clutching harder at his shirt as he kisses him senseless. This is Victor's idea of heaven: he could spend all day with his lips attached to Yuuri's, making him moan and pant like this. He can feel Yuuri's cock begin to stir to life and he knows that if he doesn't put a stop to this then he'll sling Yuuri over his shoulder, take him into their bedroom, throw him down on the mattress and fuck him like there's no tomorrow.

But that's probably not the best idea right now...

Mustering all his self-control, which (after being around Yuuri for as long as he has) is reaching saintly levels, he pulls away. He presses another kiss to Yuuri's lips, almost as an afterthought, before he pulls back completely. Yuuri's eyes stay closed for a second before they flutter open and Victor feels that self restraint tugging again.

"Shall I go get dinner started?" he asks, grinning down at Yuuri's flushed face.

"Okay..." Yuuri replies, more breath than word.

Victor kisses him once more before dragging himself away. He takes a glance at Yuuri over his shoulder to see him raise a tentative hand up to touch his lips. He looks so innocent and so delicious at the same time it really does take everything in Victor to not just go back, slam him against the wall and take him to such heights of pleasure...

He drags his eyes away and heads for the kitchen. Yep, saint like levels of self-control...


	5. December 20th

**I'm not prepared in the slightest for episode 12 - Kubo-sensei please don't break my heart! - anyway here's the next chapter of this, hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **Or Where Yuuri Looks For Ideas To Surprise Victor In The Wrong Place**

"Hey Yuuri!" Nishigori calls from the side of the rink. Yuuri looks over to see him waving and grins before he finishes the section of his routine that he was practising and skates over. He wipes his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"Hey," he pants, trying to catch his breath. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Nishigori nods before he looks around the rink. "No Victor today?"

"Nah," Yuuri replies as he reaches for his water bottle. "He caught one of those twenty-four hour sickness bugs that have been going around so I left him on the sofa watching Sailor Moon Crystal."

"What?"

"Yeah Victor's really into magical girl anime, who knew?"

"So how's your practice?" Nishigori asks. "You looked like you were in some deep and serious thought there."

"Um..."

In truth Yuuri had been thinking about Victor's birthday. It's all he's been thinking about for the last few days. He wants to do something to surprise him but he has no idea what. It has to be something that Victor won't expect in the slightest but Yuuri's never been overly good at thinking up surprises so he's been drawing a complete blank. _Maybe I just need a fresh input..._

"Hey Nishigori," he begins before he can stop himself.

"Yeah?"

"You like surprising Yuuko for her birthday, right?"

"It is one of my favourite things to think up with my year, yes," Nishigori replies.

"So Victor's birthday is coming up in a few days..." Yuuri begins shuffling awkwardly on the ice.

A huge, wicked grin splits Nishigori's face in half. "Oh yeah?"

"And I would like to do something to surprise him but at the moment I'm just drawing a blank," Yuuri continues as if Nishigori hadn't spoken.

"I can help," Nishigori says with a grin that is anything but comforting. "What ideas do you have so far?"

"I've literally got nothing," Yuuri replies.

"Right..." Nishigori strokes his chin thoughtfully. "Well I can think of one glaringly obvious thing."

"What?" Yuuri asks, gripping the edge of the rink to try and contain his excitement. If there is a glaringly obvious answer then he's missed it completely.

"Sex," Nishigori says simply.

Yuuri's face falls. "What?"

"Sex," Nishigori says again.

"Yeah I heard you the first time, please stop saying it out loud," Yuuri says now beginning to wonder why he bothered asking in the first place.

"You and Victor have been dating each other for a while now," Nishigori says, "and you've known each other even longer and I know for a fact that you haven't slept together yet."

 _How?_ "Have you been talking to Minako?"

"No, I'm just very perceptive."

"Right..."

"Look it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Nishigori says.

"Who says I'm embarrassed?" Yuuri asks shrugging him off but the blush on his cheeks says otherwise. Nishigori just raises an eyebrow at him as his answer and Yuuri knows he can see right through him. _This man is too perceptive..._ "Okay so maybe I am a little but this is Victor we're talking about. He's been my idol since forever and now he's here, he's real and I can touch him and I'm just still adjusting to that."

"Not surprising."

"And for some reason he's interested in me," Yuuri said, that old self-deprecation rearing its ugly head again.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Nishigori asks. "You're a total catch."

"If you say so..."

"Okay so forget his reasons for a moment, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"So he's not really my type but the guy's hot – any idiot can see that – so what's holding you back?" Nishigori asks.

Yuuri blinks. He's never thought about it like that before. If he told Victor that he wanted them to take their relationship to the next level he knows Victor wouldn't hesitate. The only thing stopping that from happening is Yuuri. He knows exactly what's holding him back but actually voicing it out loud would mean admitting that the Eros confidence was more than a little superficial. Then again this conversation seems to be beyond the normal boundaries of what is okay to talk about. Yuuri rubs his hand over his face.

"I don't know," he shrugs, "I guess I just wonder if I'm good enough."

"Always been your problem," Nishigori says chuckling and shaking his head. "Listen, he's stuck around for this long, it's pretty obvious he loves you so stop worrying."

"Thanks," Yuuri smiles.

"And seriously think about the sex thing," Nishigori says. "If you're the one to initiate it, it will definitely surprise him."

"Right..." Yuuri mutters. He would be inclined to just ignore that suggestion but Victor has been very affectionate recently.

Ever since the mistletoe incident a few days ago, every time the two of them were in that doorway together or even remotely near it Victor would drag him underneath it and kiss him senseless. Not that Yuuri is complaining – it was always very nice and left him weak at the knees – but there is something about the way Victor kisses him. The kisses are always desperate, laced with passion and accompanied with a lot of groping.

"Just trust me on this one," Nishigori says with a grin.

* * *

For the rest of his practise Yuuri thinks on what Nishigori said. On the one hand, he's totally right – Victor would be surprised and he wouldn't be expecting it – but on the other the idea of trying to seduce Victor off the ice, when there weren't people watching and where it could actually lead to something was terrifying.

He toys with the idea his entire walk home, thinking of just how he would do it, only deciding to put a pin in the idea as he reaches his front door. He can hear the soft sounds of the TV from the living room as he slips his shoes off and hangs his coat up. When he goes into the living room Victor is exactly where he left him, fast asleep on the sofa and looking really quite adorable considering how ill he is.

Yuuri turns both the DVD and the TV off, it only showing the menu, and goes over to the sofa to kneel beside Victor. He brushes Victor's fringe off his face, feeling his temperature, which does seem to have gone down slightly. The movement stirs Victor and he blearily opens his eyes and smiles at Yuuri.

"I'm home," Yuuri says, smiling back.

"Welcome home," Victor replies, still half stuck in the confines of sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Yuuri asks.

"Like hell," Victor replies. "I think I fell asleep for a bit there."

"You did, yeah," Yuuri chuckles.

"Damn, I missed the end of the series," Victor mumbles as he reaches a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"We can stick it back on if you remember where you got to," Yuuri says.

"I don't want you to get sick too," Victor says, taking hold of Yuuri's hand.

"I'll be fine," Yuuri tells him. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I probably should do," Victor says.

"Anything in particular?"

"Something I can keep down," Victor replies.

"I can make you some soup," Yuuri says.

"Sounds perfect," Victor says before closing his eyes again and instantly falling asleep.

Yuuri presses a kiss to his forehead before he gets up and goes to the kitchen. He'll think about Nishigori's suggestion when Victor gets better.

* * *

It is, quite literally, a virus that lasts twenty-four hours and the next day Victor is back to his old self again. Yuuri is given a painful reminder of this as Victor comes out of the shower with his towel criminally low on his perfect hips and he suddenly realises that Victor's birthday is only in a few days and he still has no idea what he wants to do for a surprise. Maybe Nishigori's suggestion wasn't such a bad one after all...


	6. December 25th

**Merry Christmas, love Santa Porn! (And Happy Birthday Victor) Hope you all enjoy and you've all had an amazing day! Much love Sleepy 3**

* * *

 **Or Where Yuuri Takes Matter Into His Own Hands... So To Speak**

"Happy Birthday old man," Yuri says as soon as the call collects.

"Thanks," Victor chuckles, shaking his head. "I'm not that old, you know."

"You're nearly thirty," Yuri says. "You're practically dead."

"Why do you wound me like this Yurio?" Victor ask, placing a hand theatrically over his heart even though Yuri can't see him.

"Did you get the present I sent you?" Yuri asks, changing the subject.

"I did yes, thank you," Victor says looking down at the 'Agape in the streets, Eros in the sheets' t-shirt he had received from Russia in the post a few days ago. "So how are things in Russia?"

"Fine," Yuri says and Victor can guess from his tone that he's probably shrugging. "How's life in Japan?"

"It's good," Victor says. "It's a little cold but it's got nothing on Russian winters so the temperature is actually quite bearable."

"And how's the other Yuuri?" Yuri asks a little begrudgingly, clearly only asking to seem polite.

"He's fine," Victor says smiling to himself. "He says hi by the way."

Yuri mumbles something down the phone that Victor doesn't quite catch before he just about hears "Say hi back."

"I will," Victor says.

"So do you have anything planned for today?" Yuri asks.

 _It's so inappropriate to say this to a fifteen year old but he asked._ "Not much, we'll probably spend most of the day in bed."

"We?" Yuri asks.

"Yes," Victor says grinning to himself, "it's very warm, it's comfortable and, best of all, he's in there too."

"You two are fucking disgusting," Yuri mutters.

Victor laughs. "Language Yurio."

"I'm going to leave you to it before you start scaring me with mental images," Yuri says, ignoring Victor completely, "so happy birthday, don't forget you're old."

"Thanks," Victor says rolling his eyes before he hears the dial tone, signalling that Yuri has hung up.

Victor chuckles to himself as he shakes his head and pockets his phone before heading back to the bedroom. When his phone had started ringing he had left Yuuri in bed, still sound asleep and now he feels inclined to wake him up (probably in quite a devious way that will turn Yuuri's face scarlet). When he pushes the bedroom door open he sees that Yuuri is definitely not asleep and the sight before him makes his mouth go dry.

* * *

Yuuri wakes up long before Victor but pretends to be asleep until Victor is out of the room before he begins to put his plan into action. He still can't quite bring himself to, firstly, present himself completely naked to Victor so he settles for just shirtless, and secondly, to actually say out loud what he is letting Victor do so he writes him a note and leaves it on the mattress between his knees.

He ties a blindfold around his eyes, even though he had put his contact lenses in for the express purpose of being able to see Victor's reaction but the more he thinks about it the more he'd rather not see, and just about manages his secure his hands in a pair of handcuffs.

He waits for Victor, his heart hammering in his ears. He feels dizzy and light-headed and he's so nervous – _what if this turns out to be the worst idea in the world?_ – but he just about manages to hold it together and remain in control as he hears the bedroom door open and Victor's sharp intake of breath.

Yuuri strains his ears for any sign of movement and is rewarded with nothing for a moment or two before he hears the telltale rustle of clothing as Victor comes to join him. He waits with baited breath as he hears Victor pick up the letter and read it. He's so tense, wound so tightly he can barely think ( _shouldn't have worn the blindfold, then I'd at least see if he thinks I'm an idiot_ ) but all his fears are abated when he feel a gentle hand against his cheek.

"Hello beautiful," Victor all but purrs.

"H... hi..." Yuuri stammers as the shyness begins to grip hold of him. He's incredibly glad for the blindfold now, if he could see the heated gaze Victor is burning into him rather than feel it he might just break.

"You look absolutely stunning like this," Victor whispers as he leans in to press a kiss to Yuuri's cheek. "Did you do all this for me?"

"Y... yeah..." Yurri stammers again and internally curses himself for not being able to speak without showing his nerves.

Victor's hand shifts and he runs his thumb over Yuuri's plump bottom lip. God, he wants to sink his teeth into it and hear Yuuri moan. Yuuri's breath ghosts passed his lips as Victor runs his hands through his hair, pulling lightly so that his head is forced back, exposing the column of his neck. Victor gently presses a kiss to where Yuuri's pulse is fluttering beneath the skin like a caged bird.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Victor purrs as one of his hands runs down Yuuri's chest, leaving a path of fire in their wake and making him shiver at the touch. "It's not every day I have an angel in my bed who wants me to do all manner of sinful things to them."

"V... Victor... oh god," Yuuri pants as Victor's hand stops to run his fingers over one of his nipples.

"Yes my angel?"

"N... nothing," Yuuri stammers trying to ignore the fact that he must be blushing all the way up to his ears.

"Really?" Victor asks and Yuuri is glad that he can't see the smug look Victor is undoubtedly giving him. "That didn't sound like nothing to me. In fact that sounded like you begging me for more."

Yuuri sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to stop a breathy moan as Victor scrapes his teeth along his neck. God he can't be falling apart already! Victor's touch is like fire and his voice makes Yuuri's head spin and everything is made worse by the fact that he can't see anything.

He feels Victor wrap his arms around him and lay him down on the mattress. His cuffed hands are manoeuvred above his head and Victor undoes one for a moment to secure them around one of the posts of the headboard. Yuuri clenches his fists and gives the cuffs a gentle tug when they're closed again, there's no point – he wanted to make sure that he was completely at Victor's mercy and he is.

He opens his mouth to say something but Victor's lips are on his, tongue coaxing his mouth open so that Victor can slip his tongue inside. Yuuri moans into his mouth, feeling Victor grind his hips down on his and Yuuri can feel his erection rubbing against his own. As they kiss, hands trail all over his body making Yuuri weak with desire. It's only when Victor's hand rubs over the hard bulge in his boxers does he cry out, throwing his head back into the pillows and writhing under skilled hands.

"God you sound so beautiful when you moan like that," Victor practically growls as he gives Yuuri's cock a squeeze and he is rewarded with another moan. "It's even better knowing it's just for me and no one else."

"Oh god!" Yuuri pants, thrusting his hips up into Victor's touch. If this had been even a few months ago Yuuri would have freaked out, utterly overstimulated by what Victor was doing to him, but he has been on the receiving end of Victor's teasing for long enough that he can just about hold it together.

"That's it Yuuri," Victor whispers, breath hot against the shell of his ear, "don't hide those beautiful sounds from me."

"Victor..."

"Don't worry," he chuckles as he begins trailing kisses down Yuuri's heated skin, pausing only momentarily to run his teeth over his collarbone, "I'm nowhere near done with you yet. Just seeing you like this has gotten me so worked up, I can't even work out what I want to do with you first."

All Yuuri can do is lie there, writhing against the mattress, and allow Victor to work his magic on him. He wishes he could see Victor or touch him but he can't so he clenches his fist again as he feels Victor's breath ghosting along the inside of his thigh. Victor pulls away and Yuuri can just about make out the rustle of his shirt being pulled off before he hears it hit the floor. Then Victor's hands are on him again, grasping his thighs, fingers digging in gently as he runs them higher. Yuuri sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning loudly.

Suddenly Victor's movements stop. His hands still stay firmly planted on the top of Yuuri's thighs but he completely stops what he's doing. Yuuri tries to wriggle his hips and force Victor's hands to move but to no avail, his grip is much too firm.

"Yuuri," Victor says, his voice low and dangerous, "are you trying to stop yourself from moaning when I told you not to do that." The sultry, commanding tone of Victor's voice sparks an electric fire within Yuuri that snaps through his blood and travels his entire body in seconds. He swallows, trying to gain enough composure to speak.

"You didn't... ah!" Yuuri tries to protest but is cut short by Victor's mouth on his cock, working him through the fabric of his boxers.

"What was that?" Victor asks and Yuuri can guess that he's smirking at him. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I... I won't do it again," Yuuri pants as Victor snaps the elastic of his boxers against his skin, loving the sting against his hip.

Victor chuckles. "Good boy."

Fingers slip inside Yuuri's boxers and give them a tug. He lifts his hips off the bed and allows Victor to pull his boxers off. He hears them hit the floor and before he has a chance to be embarrassed about the situation he's in he feels Victor begin to trail hot, open mouthed kisses up the inside of his thigh. Fists clench as Victor's hot breath hits his cock and he jolts off the mattress as a hot, wet tongue snakes out to lick him from base to tip.

"Oh god Victor!" he all but screams as Victor swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, keeping a firm hand on Yuuri's hip to stop him from thrusting up into his mouth. _He's going to keep me on edge for as long as possible_ , Yuuri realises and a part of his brain shuts down as Victor continues to suck his cock.

"You sound so beautiful Yuuri," Victor tells him as one of his hands leaves Yuuri to grab the bottle of lube that was left with the letter.

Yuuri strains his ears, desperately trying to hear the sound of the cap being removed and some of the gel being squirted onto Victor's hand over the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. He jumps at the chill as one of Victor's slick fingers circles him, another soft moan strangling his throat.

Victor presses soft kisses all over Yuuri's thighs as he sinks his finger into him. Fists clench again as Yuuri adjusts to the feeling of having someone other than himself inside him. He lets out the breath he's been holding as that finger begins to slowly thrust in and out. He gets used to the feeling pretty quickly, this is until Victor's mouth is on his cock again, sucking deeply as another of his fingers joins the first.

"You're doing so well Yuuri," Victor says but all that Yuuri is able to offer in return is a string of unintelligible Japanese. Victor gives his fingers a particularly hard thrust, hitting something that makes Yuuri arch off the bed and cry out.

"Victor..." Yuuri pants as a third finger begins to thrust in with the first two. "Can't take it... need you..." He's so sensitive and it's like Victor's dream come true, just seeing him flushed and sweating beneath him. Victor leans up, his fingers still inside Yuuri, and presses a heated kiss to his swollen lips, swallowing another stream of delicious moans.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," he says as he pulls back. Yuuri can barely say anything in response as Victor gives his fingers another thrust, brushing his prostate and making Yuuri see stars underneath the blindfold. He can barely think or speak, he's drowning in everything that is Victor and then suddenly he's assaulted by light as Victor reaches up and removes the blindfold completely.

Yuuri blinks against the sudden onslaught of light and makes the mistake of looking down to see Victor's fingers still buried deep inside him, his cock leaking and his thighs dusted with bite marks. The sight is positively filthy.

Victor chuckles as he catches him looking. "You look so good like this Yuuri: stretched open and begging for my cock. So perfect, so beautiful..."

"Victor please..." Yuuri moans as Victor begins to slowly – teasingly slowly – slide his fingers out.

"What do you want, Yuuri? Do you want me to fuck you?" he asks, gazing down at Yuuri with blazing eyes.

"God yes!"

Without another word Victor pulls his fingers from Yuuri and he can't even begin to stop the embarrassing whimper at the loss. He watches through heavy lidded eyes as Victor reaches over to the bedside table and pulls a condom out of one of the draws. Yuuri's mouth goes dry, his eyes locked on Victor as he watches him tear open the condom packet with his teeth before rolling the latex over himself.

Eyes fix on hands as Victor squirts some more of the lube onto his hand and begins to coat his cock in it. Suddenly embarrassed, Yuuri looks up into Victor's face to see his eyes fall closed and his mouth open in abject pleasure, putting on a show for him and making Yuuri's own cock twitch at the display.

Once he's done Victor slips in between Yuuri's legs, hovering over him like a storm cloud, before slipping the hand that isn't covered in lube up to cup the back of Yuuri's head. Victor pulls him into another fiery kiss as he sinks inside, swallowing Yuuri's moans as he buries himself to the hilt. He can feel Yuuri trembling beneath him so he kisses him harder, reaching up to undo one of the cuffs, granting him freedom and allowing Yuuri to wrap his arms around his shoulders and hold him like a lifeline as he rides out the new feeling.

"Victor..." Yuuri pants after a moment, "you can move, I'm okay."

The barely heard words almost break Victor and he begins to thrust in and out, still trying to maintain a handle on his self-control so that he didn't just pound into Yuuri. Judging by the pants, moans and pleas spilling from Yuuri's lips, he wants him to. Victor's self control, already stretched to breaking pointing, shatters into thousands of tiny shards as Yuuri begs him to go faster, harder, deeper.

Victor begins to thrust into the beautiful vision beneath him with reckless abandon, babbling praise and filthy words in Russian as Yuuri's fingers dig into his shoulders. He just about has enough about him to take hold of one of Yuuri's hands and move it from his shoulder to Yuuri's cock.

"Touch yourself for me Yuuri," he hisses.

Through the haze of lust and fog Yuuri grasps his cock and begins to pump it in time with Victor's thrusts. It's all too much: Victor inside him, his own hand, just everything and he's so close all it will take is...

"Yuuri, I love you."

Something inside him snaps at Victor's words and he's pushed over the edge, painting his stomach in white as he cums. Tightening muscles and the beautiful look on Yuuri's face as he reaches his peak are all it takes for Victor to reach his end as well. He presses his forehead to Yuuri's as the two of them catch their breath before he buries his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck, pressing gentle kisses to his skin.

"I love you too," Yuuri says, his voice so quiet Victor barely hears him. He lifts his head up from Yuuri's neck and gazes into his eyes.

"What?"

"I... said I love you too," Yuuri says again, an adorable blush dusting his cheeks. Victor slips his hand into Yuuri's hair, winding his fingers in the slightly sweat damp strands, and pulls him into a kiss.

As they break apart Victor just about finds the strength within himself to pull out and collapse onto the mattress next to him, both of them still panting heavily. He turns over on his side and entwines his fingers with Yuuri's.

"Hands down, that was the best birthday present ever," Victor says and Yuuri laughs softly, blushing in the most adorable way possible.

"I got you an actual present as well, it wasn't just this," he says.

"This was perfect though," Victor says. He places his hand on Yuuri's cheek and turns his head so that he can kiss him deeply, the entire rest of the world melting away down to just the two of them.

"Happy birthday Victor," Yuuri says, smiling, as he pulls away.

Victor presses his forehead to Yuuri's, knowing that everything is pretty perfect as long as he has this man in his life. "Merry Christmas Yuuri."


	7. December 31st

**Happy New Year guys! Thought I'd round the year off with something adorable and fluffy. I hadn't seen the end of the series when I wrote this so I had no idea this basically happened :D) Anyway hope you all enjoy, thank you so much for the reads and reviews - you're all amazing! - and I hope that you all have a wonderful new year whatever you do and a great 2017 3**

* * *

 **Or Where Victor Has A Question There's Only One Answer To**

The rest of the week from Christmas leading up to New Year is mostly spent in bed, with very little clothing. Victor showers Yuuri with praise and kisses as well as wanting to christen every room in the flat with a round of hot, filthy sex. The handcuffs really had been a stroke of genius – and something Yuuri had never realised he was into – and they feature quite prominently every time Victor throws him down and fucks him.

Finally the end of the year rolls round and, much to Victor's chagrin, they have to put on clothes and head over to Yuuri's family onsen for a New Years eve party. The place is packed with people so by the time they've said hello to everyone neither Victor or Yuuri have had that much of a chance to speak to one another.

Something has been playing in the back of Yuuri's mind, ever since they arrived, a niggling doubt that seems intent on worming its way into his head and playing over and over when he's left alone with his thoughts for too long. Victor's been oddly reserved tonight and Yuuri can't work out why. All manner of reasons spring to mind and Yuuri begins to wonder if Victor has lost interest in him. It's a ridiculous thought – he knows it is – but the longer the night goes on and the more they seem to get dragged away from each other the more it keeps creeping to the forefront of Yuuri's thoughts.

It's ten minutes to midnight and he's leaning against a wall, taking a breather after another long conversation about his skating career, when he feels a hand slip into his and hot breath at his ear.

"Alone at last," Victor says, his voice low and silky. "Can I have a quick word?"

"Sure," Yuuri replies, his voice catching in his throat as his traitorous brain floods him with thoughts of the worst case scenario.

He allows Victor to drag him through the crowd by their linked fingers, and out the back where they are alone and there is no chance of them being disturbed. All the while Yuuri's brain goes a mile a minute with the worst kind of thoughts – _why do we have to be so far away from everyone? Is he going to break up with me? Am I that bad in bed? Is he breaking up with me because I'm a bad lay? Does he just not love me anymore?_

Yuuri can feel himself beginning to fall apart with this awful, irrational but totally plausible thought that Victor has taken him out the back so that he can break up with him and not cause a scene. Victor stops, turning to see the terrified look on Yuuri's face. He chuckles.

"Why do you look so serious?" he asks.

"I... I'm just cold," Yuuri lies. He barely notices the nip in the air despite his lack of jacket, all he's thinking about is what is going to happen next.

"Don't worry," Victor says taking a step towards him, "this won't take very long and then we can go back in the warm."

"Okay sure," Yuuri says, trying to swallow his nerves. _I can't do this, I really can't do this... not now._

"So you and I have been together for a whole now and we've known each other even longer than that," Victor says.

"Yeah..." Yuuri nods. _Where is he going with this? If he is going to break up with me is he going to drag it out?_

"And we've been through quite a lot as well," Victor says.

"Yeah..." _Please stop dragging this out and just tell me that it's over already!_

"There something I've needed to do for a while and I was trying to work out when would be the right time but it never seemed it so this seems as good a time as any."

Yuuri bites his lower lip. He can feel himself trembling (and not from the cold) and tears prick the corners of his eyes. He knows he's going to fall apart. If Victor tells him it's over he's not going to be able to handle it, totally convinced that that is the reason Victor wants to talk to him away from everyone.

So it is a complete surprise to him when Victor pulls something out of his trouser pocket and sinks to his knee in the snow.

Yuuri's eyes widen as Victor opens a small black box to reveal a simple silver band sitting inside and gleaming in the moonlight. Suddenly all Yuuri's doubts fade away like smoke on the wind.

"What...?"

"Yuuri Katsuki from the moment I met you you have continued to surprise me at every turn. I realised pretty quickly that I didn't ever want to let you go and I still don't. When you told me you loved me it was like a dream come true and it's one that I never want to wake up from so will you make me the happiest man in the world and say you'll marry me?"

The tears that have been forming in Yuuri's eyes during Victor's speech start making tracks down his face. He can't quite believe what he's just heard and it feels like he's in a glass bubble that might shatter at any second and bring him back to the real world where none of this ever happened and Victor isn't kneeling in front of him, holding a ring asking to stay with him forever.

"Yes," he says so softly that his voice is lost in the sounds from inside as someone opens and closes a door.

Victor stares at him for a second, worry written all over his face as the tears still fall down Yuuri's face, and Yuuri realises that he's still waiting for an answer. He clears his throat and wipes away some of the tears with the back of his hand before flashing Victor a radiant smile.

"Yes," he says again. "I'm yours."

A smile splits Victor's face and before Yuuri realises what is happening Victor is on his feet, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a fiery kiss. Yuuri reaches up to clutch the front of Victor's shirt as if he might collapse if he lets go. He is faintly aware of the sound of fireworks exploding in the distance and the choruses of 'Happy New Year' from inside but he doesn't think about that. All he thinks about is Victor, all he has ever thought about is Victor.

After what seems like an eternity Victor pulls back. He smiles down at Yuuri before he takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto the fourth finger of Yuuri's left hand. He brings Yuuri's hand to his lips and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

"Happy New Year Yuuri," he says softly.

"Happy New Year Victor," Yuuri says.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Victor pulls him in for another kiss and Yuuri melts into his embrace. _This right now_ , he thinks, _this is the most perfect thing in the world_. Tomorrow they can deal with a new year, tomorrow they can deal with telling people, tomorrow they can deal with anything because Yuuri knows that he'll have Victor at his side and that is all he could ever have hoped for. It's pure perfection.

 _THE END_

 **Final AN - I know nothing about Russian or Japanese proposals and this is more how people propose in my country (crying and everything), hope it's okay :)**


End file.
